Falda
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Miku regresa a casa después de un largo día, y se encuentra a Fukase vistiendo una prenda de ella. La pregunta es, ¿por qué luce tan bien en él?


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Tres palabras; Fukase en falda.

* * *

Quien conozca a Miku, sabe que la chica es tranquila y tolerante; no por nada es amiga de los Kagamine que pelean tanto como respiran. Y esta bien, a Miku no le importa porque esta acostumbrada. Es abierta de mente ya que cree fervientemente en que cada quien es diferente y que cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida siempre y cuando no lastime a terceros. Una ideología con la que ha vivido desde niña y que es fácil de seguir, vamos; no juzgas a nadie y nadie de juzga. Todo esta bien.

Pero de todas las cosas que ha vivido, y visto, no esperó encontrarse con su novio en medio de la sala vistiendo una falda. Miku no juzga, sabe de sobra que Fukase era alguien excéntrico ( _raro_ , decía Rin, y _desequilibrado_ , decía Len), el pelirrojo gustaba de hacer cosas que en su mayoría Miku y nadie más comprendía; claro ejemplo estuvo que hace dos semanas se había enfrascado en una acalorada discusión contra Luka sobre si comer pulpo era considerado una clase de _tentacle_ y que cada vez que veía a Luka comerlo sentía estar viendo un vídeo pornográfico en vivo.

Frunció las cejas, a penas y se habían saludado, y observó cuidadosamente al chico frente suyo. La falda rozaba sobre las rodillas, era una de las faldas ligeramente largas de Miku y que no recordaba haber usado en algún tiempo ya. Debido a la longitud de la tela no sabía si su novio usaba ropa interior o no, pero era el menor de los problemas. Estaba perfectamente lisa, lo que significaba que Fukase debió _plancharla_ antes de colocársela. El rosa pálido contrastaba con la pálida piel del pelirrojo. Miku abrió la boca para poco después cerrarla y fruncir los labios.

—¿Esa es mi...?—.

—Tu falda, sí, lo es—. Interrumpió y afirmó el chico.

Miku abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces más, cosa que pareció aburrir a Fukase ya que este continuó su camino a la sala, tomó asiento en el sofá y no se molestó en acomodar la falda cuando se dejó caer. Miku se mantuvo en silencio y le siguió, se sentó a su lado y no despegaba la vista de las piernas de su amante. El dobladillo de la falda subió hasta el muslo, dejando más piel descubierta.

La chica estiró la mano y la pasó por la rodilla, subiendo hasta que tocó la tela y regresó a la rodilla, sentía la piel caliente y distaba de ser suave, Fukase caía con mucha frecuencia y esto se veía duplicado debido que era bailarín, como Miku. La chica pellizcó la piel y no recibió respuesta, acarició de nueva cuenta queriendo desvanecer la marca rojiza que dejó. Fukase estaba mucho más interesado en la televisión, aunque poco después llevó su mano a la rodilla de Miku, acariciándola. Permanecieron unos minutos más así, hasta que Miku logró encontrar las palabras exactas.

—¿Porqué luce mejor en ti que en mi?—. Preguntó, con voz ofendida; esa falda estuvo renegada en el fondo del closet debido a que Miku nunca sintió que el estilo la favoreciera, y de la nada su novio la usaba y parecía que el pedazo de tela se había convertido en algo de _Gucci_. —Es injusto, tienes mejores piernas que yo—.

—Discrepo—. Contestó Fukase y Miku despegó la mirada de sus piernas por primera vez desde que llegó. —Tienes las mejores piernas que he visto en toda mi vida; son largas, suaves, anchas, fuertes. Son un regalo del cielo—.

Miku estrechó los ojos. —No me creo eso viniendo de alguien que esta luce una falda mejor que su novia—.Fukase rió y Miku decidió ir al punto principal. —¿Puedo saber porque usas esto?—.

Fukase levantó lo hombros con desinterés. —Me gustan las faldas, se ven lindas y son ligeras, frescas. No son tan aparatosas como un pantalón y tampoco doble filo como las shorts—. Tomó el dobladillo y lo ondeó. —Además de que son fáciles de quitar—.

El rubor subió a las mejillas de Miku e ignoró deliberadamente como el pelirrojo movió las cejas de manera sugestiva. Fukase tomó su silencio como un indicio para que siguiera, continuó ondeando el dobladillo de la falda mientras hablaba, Miku le miraba curiosa, quería saber con que cosa saldría el otro.

—En Escocia los hombres usan falda, ya sabes, los que tocan la gaita—. Respondió. —En Escocia los hombres usan falda para ocasiones especiales, es una tradición el usarlas; la usan en ceremonias militares muy importantes—.

Miku zumbó una respuesta; era cierto que Fukase podía ser excéntrico, pero ese rasgó venía acompañado con un millar de datos curiosos que Miku nunca se habría preguntado en su vida. Fukase era algo así como una enciclopedia andante sobre temas que la mayoría de la gente ignoraba o que simplemente no les importaba. Fukase se giró a verla y sonrió, Miku le miró curiosa.

—Algo sobre los hombres usando falda en Escocia es que no usan ropa interior—. Le sonrió a Miku. —¿Quieres ver?—.

Miku aprendió muchas cosas esa tarde; sobre que los hombres usan faldas, que Fukase puede lucir las faldas bastante bien y que era bastante divertido que ambos vistieran nada más que faldas.

* * *

Me gusta que el diseño oficial de Fukase este usando falda, bueno, para mi es una falda xD Puede ser otra cosa, que se yo. Y realmente sólo quería escribir algo sobre ellos dos y las faldas (iba a ser de hecho más subido de tono, pero al final lo deje así :v)


End file.
